


Romantic Dinner

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Misc. Avengers One Shots [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader and Wanda are celebrating their third anniversary, and Reader has something special planned.





	Romantic Dinner

Y/N smoothed her dress as she looked in the mirror, nervousness coursing through her body. It was a special night for her and her girlfriend, Wanda, and Y/N wanted it to be perfect. The two have been together for three years, through the loss of family and world peril but also through the happier times as well, and Y/N was hoping this would be one of those moments that would just bring joy to them. 

She chided herself for doubting that the night wouldn’t give them anything less than joy as she double checked her makeup and gave herself one last look over before she walked out of the bathroom to their adjoining bedroom.

“Ready to go, love?” she asked, clasping the bracelet that Wanda gave her for Christmas the prior year. When she looked up, her heart almost stopped. Wanda looked stunning in the body hugging dark green dress that hit just above the knee with offset shoulders. “Wow,” she gasped.

Wanda’s cheek darkened, her eyes closing slightly as she bit her lip. “I could say the same about you, moje srdce,” she replied, her accent thick as always. “Are you ready?”

“Um, yeah,” Y/N smiled, looking around to find her purse, opening it to double check to see if she had what she needed before walking to her girlfriend and held out her hand. Her eyes fell on the small pendant around Wanda’s neck and it made her smile. She gifted to Wanda their first Chanukah together when they blended their traditions. It was a simple bronze disk with the GPS numbers of where they first met. Wanda’s hand was warm in her own as they walked out of their apartment and down to the street to hail a cab.

Y/N’s stomach was in knots over the night, barely finishing her dinner which drew concern from her girlfriend.

“Y/N, moje srdce, everything okay?” Wanda asked as the server took Y/N’s partially eaten meal away to box while they waited for dessert. 

Y/N could only nod as she took a sip of her wine, her heart beating wildly. If she and Wanda hadn’t discussed the rule of no mind reading years prior, the latter would do just that to know that Y/N wasn’t really okay. She was nervous as she could feel the small teal box burning in her clutch on her lap. And as much as she wanted to give the tiny present to the love of her life just then, she swallowed the nerves and to follow through with the rest of the date.

“I’m fine, Wanda. I was just thinking about how long we’ve been together. How much we have gone through,” she smiled softly, reaching for her lover’s hand to give it a squeeze. “How much I love you.”

Her words drew a crimson shade over Wanda’s high cheekbones, making the redhead hang her head as she blushed, avoiding eye contact. “I love you more than anything, Y/N,” she replied, squeezing her hand back.

Dessert came with champagne making Wanda’s eyes go wide at the intricate design on the mini mirrored cakes, only nodding her head as the server told them to enjoy. 

“Y/N, you really went all out tonight,” she exclaimed softly, taking up her fork.

“Three years is a feat,” Y/N replied, chuckling softly as she smiled at the amazed look on her girlfriend’s face. At that moment, she couldn’t wait much longer. Her hands fumbled with her clutch as she retrieved the small box, then took Wanda’s hand. “We’ve both lost so much in our lives in this chaotic world, and I really need to thank Clint and Laura for introducing us because I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Y/N,” Wanda started but Y/N held up her hand for her to pause, making her reveal the box. 

“You’re my reason for living, Wanda. You have seen me at my worst and my best, and you still stayed. Still loved me. I’ve held you through your worst nightmares and calmed you when you thought you were going out of your mind. And frankly, I wanna keep doing this for more years, actually, the rest of my life. You are my person, my reason to be.” Y/N fumbled with the box for a moment, opening it to unveil the thing gold band that held a carat diamond. “Wanda Maximoff? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” It took all her effort to keep Y/N from biting her lip as she waited for the redhead to answer.

“Oh, moje srdce, of course I will!” Wanda replied, tears welling as Y/N stood to walk over to her side of the table to hug her tightly before giving her a gentle kiss and took the ring to slide it onto her finger. “You know you could have gotten me a spec of this and I would still say yes, so you know.”

Y/N pulled back to see that her now-fiancee’s eyes were on the ring, and she gave a small laugh. “Only the best for my girl,” she replied softly before going back to her seat so they could have their dessert. 

Wanda couldn’t stop smiling, just like Y/N, as she cut into the small dessert. “I always wanted a beach wedding,” she stated, looking at Y/N with doe eyes.

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” she smiled, “anything for you, you know.”


End file.
